In the United States bicycles have always been used for transportation by a fraction of the population. Their use is increasing in some locations as a convenient means of transportation. Bicycles are used for many local activities such as going to the store for shopping.
Many devices are known for attachment to the bicycle for transportation of cargo. There are child seats, usually mounted over the rear wheel, for accommodating an infant or small child as a passenger. Saddle bags can be attached over the rear fender. Saddle bags have also been positioned on both sides of the front wheel. They are mostly used by bicycling tourists. Hard-shell storage compartments can be mounted over and/or on the sides of the bicycle at the rear wheel. A basket can be attached to the handlebars. These are all useful for various purposes.
The devices for permitting the transportation of cargo on a bicycle are not well-suited to carry the results of grocery shopping. Modern-day grocery stores bag groceries in sheet polymer or canvas or other type of material bags which have handles formed by punching out a hand-hold near the open top of the bag. The load in the bag can be of various different shapes, depending upon the grocery product. If one bag is not strong enough to be carried by the handle, the goods are usually double-bagged to secure the bagged grocery products. These grocery bags carry the grocery products sold by the store. There is need for a rear-mounted bicycle rack for carrying grocery bags and similar items.